Funds are sought for partial support of the "Gordon Research Conference on Plasminogen Activation and Extracellular Proteolysis" (GRC), which is to be held February 14-19, 2010 in Ventura, California. Funds are also sought for partial support of the associated "Gordon-Kenan Graduate Research Seminar on Plasminogen Activation and Extracellular Proteolysis" (GRS) to be held February 12-13 at the same location. The GRC has been held continuously every two years since 1990 and enjoys an outstanding international reputation. It brings together a group of highly motivated participants with diverse scientific backgrounds that engage in intensive, yet informal, discussions at the frontier of research related to the plasminogen activation system and associated extracellular proteases in an "off-the- record" fashion. The conference thus provides a unique opportunity for the leading researchers in the world from a broad span of disciplines to present their latest unpublished research related to plasminogen activation and extracellular proteolysis, and discuss innovative ways to translate their research into new therapies. Previous research in this area has led to the development of tissue plasminogen activator for the successful treatment of a wide range of thromboembolic disorders. Research areas to be discussed include plasminogen activation and extracellular proteolysis in thrombolysis, vascular biology, central nervous system function and dysfunction, tissue homeostasis and regeneration, hematopoiesis, stem cell biology, metabolism and obesity, tumor biology, and angiogenesis. Attendees will be selected by invitation and from applications submitted online. They will be chosen to represent a diverse spectrum of researchers, and a strong emphasis will be made on the inclusion of women and underrepresented minorities as Discussion Leaders, Speakers, Poster Presenters, and Attendees. The associated GRS is a novel feature that will provide a unique opportunity for young scientists to share in the GRC experience. This two-day seminar will be organized by Graduate Students and Postdoctoral Fellows with the support of leading researchers, and will allow junior researchers within the field of plasminogen activation and extracellular proteolysis to come together to discuss their current research, while building informal networks with their peers that may lead to a lifetime of collaboration and scientific achievement. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Plasminogen activation and extracellular proteolysis are rapidly advancing research areas that intersect with basic science and clinical research. Research in these areas is uniquely important for the development of new ways to treat a wide range of disorders related to the circulatory system, including heart attack, deep vein thrombosis, and occlusive stroke. The conference will bring together the leading researchers in the world to discuss their latest research in this area, with the goal of translating these discoveries into new and better treatment of human disease.